Talk:General Ironbeak
This guy is Awesome! This may be kinda random, but i love ravens (as well as all birds) and think Ironbeak's character is awesome!!!!!!!! Legacy? Does anyone have any idea what this legacy refers to? Seems false to me. --LordTBT Talk! 15:19, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Ironbeak---literally? I'm sure you've all noticed this, but I haven't seen anyone point it out: The TV series takes Ironbeak's name semi-literally, giving him a metal (likely iron or steel) helmet. Whether it was intentional or not, the helmet serves a visual purpose; without the helmet, Ironbeak might've been too visually similar to other members of his army, giving space for confusion. The helmet effectively makes him optically distinct. Helmet? Are you sure it's a helmet? Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It's definitely not. His head feathers are simply gray, and those on his body are black. --User:Argulor 22:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Could Ironbeak (and the other birds of the series) wear clothes? I was just thinking about how I've been told I can imagine things in the series however I want. Well, I was wondering---Jacques never really discusses the wardrobe of the birds in the series, so I guess it lead animators and illustrators to assume they don't wear clothes. I personally don't like the idea at all, but I was wondering---since Jacques never said if they do or don't, is it possible they do? Or is that overthinking and taking it too far? :Anon, I'm not trying to sound harsh or anything but what is your obsession with clothes...? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, didn't any of you ever wonder? My question is, why are none of you guys curious about it? It's something to talk about...why isn't anyone else obsessed w/ it? Really anon, really? This again?? XP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:33, March 14, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm just curious: why is it no one else on here has ever given it thought? :The animators/illustrators interpreted the Redwall series in their own way. You are also free to interpret the Redwall series in your own way, as this aspect is never specified. If in your mind, the birds wear clothes, then they do. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Vilaya, I'm just wondering if there are any characters in the series that don't wear clothes. No one's really brought this up, so I figured I would. And no, I don't see the birds wearing clothes. :If Mr. Jacques does not specify, each independent reader gets to decide for themselves. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Anon, as I've said before, these topics are very uncomfortable on a children's wiki; I really think you should go somewhere else to talk about something like this. But I can also tell that the replies you've gotten to topics like these you've made weren't exactly helping you, so I'll try to give you my ideas about it, while keeping as appropriate and normal as possible. It would be rather difficult for a bird to fly with clothes on, but that said, Brian Jacques' world is one where the animals wear clothing, and Ironbeak is indeed a general, so it would make sense that he would wear something signifying his high rank to disinguish him from the rest of his birds. The TV series, as some suspect, tried to do this by giving him a helmet, but as I explained above, I think it's pretty clear that the "helmet" is just the color of his head feathers. Also, the idea of a helmet is pretty far fetched, seeing as---like I said earlier---it would weigh a bird down. But I have noticed that the illustration of the robin Chibb features the character wearing an accessory; in Jacques' world, it's perfectly logical that this could be a case among birds. Mangiz, too, in the series wears one. So I assume that while Ironbeak wouldn't be able to wear a full outfit because of the restrictions it would prevent to flying, some sort of accessory instantly notifying one of his rank as general would be a reasonable enough conclusion. I really hope that helped, anon. -- Argulor Qonquering Redwall Everyone always says Cluny was closest to qonquering Redwall, but wasn't Ironbeak the closest? Megadracosaurus (talk) 20:15, April 6, 2015 (UTC)